Déjaselo A Ellos
by Sil-bD9
Summary: El problema se les escapa a la manada de las manos. No tienen idea de que hacer con Theo o los Dread Doctors. Sin embargo, tantas muertes y desapariciones atraen a ciertos hermanos a Beacon Hills. Sam y Dean Winchester, los ayudaran a terminar con todo, también provocando varios sentimientos hacia ciertos miembros, y no precisamente buenos.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sin fines de lucro._

 _ **FAVOR LEER LAS ACLARACIONES AL FINAL!**_

 **Déjaselo A Ellos.**

 **1.**

-Que se supone que haremos ahora?- dijo Malia, muy impaciente y nerviosa. Suspire, frustrado.

Estábamos todos en mi casa, luego de que Lydia nos llamó desesperada a contar lo que hizo Theo: revivir a todas las quimeras y hacerlas su manada.

Estábamos todos en la sala, Lydia seguía en estado de shock, estaba bajo una manta y tomando un té caliente, aun temblando de miedo.

Liam estaba sentado en un sillón individual, a punto de destrozarlo de los nervios desde que se enteró de que Hayden revivió.

Stiles estaba sentado mucho más lejos, apartado, mirando a cualquier punto. No habíamos vuelto a hablar, y aunque sea mi mejor amigo, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Malia era la más determinada de todos, podía sentir todos sus sentidos puestos en mí, esperando alguna señal, y aunque se encontraba nerviosa, sabía que estaba muy lista para atacar lo que se le ponga en frente, preferiblemente la cara de Theo.

-No lo sé- dije yo, ella soltó un gruñido de frustración, y dirigió su vista a Stiles, tratando de buscar ayuda, pero él no la miro.

Todo estaba destrozado, no tenía la más pálida idea de que hacer, Theo tenía una manada, aún estaban los Dread Doctors, Deaton no había vuelto aun y Kira no estaba.

Lo único bueno de todo es que Breaden había vuelto.

Me pase la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

-Lo único que podemos hacer mientras pensamos en algo es fingir ser adolescentes normales- dije yo, al instante Stiles bufo sarcástico.

-Cómo?- Lydia me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nuevamente no supe que responder. Lo único que quería era un milagro que me caiga del cielo.

 **Dean P.O.V.**

-Ey, escucha esto- dijo Sam, con los ojos puestos en la computadora.

Estábamos ambos descansando en un motel, en Phoenix, Arizona, luego de acabar con un rugaru.

-Dime- dije yo, afilando una de las navajas.

-Los padres de un adolescente de 17, reportan que su hijo Josh Díaz, había sido reportado muerto según la policía de la ciudad y el hospital, incluso fueron a la morgue y vieron el cuerpo. – dijo el, mirándome- Sin embargo, lo encontraron en su habitación jugando videojuegos hace dos días.- dijo el con una sonrisa irónica- El niño volvió de la muerte.

-Milagro para los padres, no?- dije sonriendo sarcástico- Crees que sea otro Prometheus?

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Sam, mientras guardaba mi navaja en la bota.

-A donde nos dirigimos?- dije yo, acomodando mi bolso.

-Beacon Hills, California.

 **Stiles P.O.V.**

Había amanecido y todos seguíamos aquí, La mama de Scott insistió en que todos nos quedemos, y aunque no quería, así lo hice.

No había dirigido ni una palabra con nadie, todos seguíamos exactamente como ayer, en la sala de Scott, cada uno pensando en lo nuestro.

El problema se nos salió de las manos, lo sabía perfectamente.

No éramos los mismos de antes, no éramos la misma manada.

Scott estaba sumamente frustrado, y se veía impotencia en sus ojos, estaba más que claro que no tenía idea de que hacer.

Liam no era el mismo beta, estaba seguro que si se le daba la oportunidad saldría corriendo a buscar a Hayden y nos dejaría a todos aquí.

Lydia estaba demasiado en shock, parecía que quería ir a esconderse en un agujero y quedarse ahí toda la eternidad.

Malia, sin embargo seguía buscando información, seguía planeando, y seguía dispuesta a atacar, pero no se animaba sin el permiso de Scott.

Luego de la última charla no volvimos a hablar, ya ni sabía si seguíamos siendo novios o no. Ella me lanzaba varias miradas buscando consejos, pero yo tenía miedo de responderle.

-En las noticias salió que Josh Díaz regreso de la muerte y volvió a su casa luego de 5 días- dijo ella, con la laptop de Scott en su regazo. Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia ella y Scott y yo nos acercamos un poco más.- Un quimera- añadió.

-Eso atraerá demasiada gente- dijo Scott

-Tan vez deberíamos ir a la estación- dije, luego de horas sin emitir una palabra, ambos asintieron silenciosamente y Liam nos miró esperanzados, con deseos de salir.

-Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes a cuidar a Lydia, Liam- dijo Scott. Liam solo asintió de mala gana.

Scott le pidió el auto a su mama, ya que mi Jeep seguramente paso a una mejor vida, nos subimos silenciosamente al auto, Malia fue atrás sin siquiera mirarme y no tuve más remedio que ir en el asiento del acompañante.

Cuando llegamos todos nos bajamos y fuimos directo a lo que sería la recepción del departamento de policía. Scott y Malia quedaron algunos pes atrás y yo me acerque a la oficial recepcionista.

-Buenos días, Mary, será que podría hablar con mi padre?- pregunte, ella me miro y me sonrió.

-Claro, Stiles, espérenle ahí mientras y yo le aviso, si?- dijo señalando los asientos.

Malia se sentó en medio de los dos, Scott empezó a revisar su celular, Malia observaba el departamento y yo empecé a jugar con mis dedos, todos claramente incomodos.

-Buenos días, necesitamos hablar con el Sheriff, está ocupado?- dijo una voz grave, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas y vimos a dos hombres de traje, uno muy alto de cabello largo, y otro de estatura normal de cabello rubio oscuro.

-Quiénes son?- dijo la recepcionista, autoritaria.

Los hombres (que nos estaban dando la espalda) automáticamente sacaron sus placas y las mostraron, la recepcionista palideció y empezó a tartamudear. Todos nos miramos entre sí, supe que Scott agudizo su oído y Malia los empezó a olfatear.

-Eh.. E-enseguida- dijo Mary, levantándose automáticamente y dirigiéndose a pasos rápidos a la oficina de mi padre.

-Pueden escuchar?- susurre, ambos me asintieron, mientras ponían una cara de concentración.

Luego de unos segundos vi como los dos abrían grandemente sus ojos y Scott estaba claramente confundido.

-Qué?- dije yo, volviendo a susurrar

-Son del F.B.I- susurro Scott, y comprendí su confusión. Porque el F.B.I no mando simplemente al padre de Scott?

La recepcionista volvió como el rayo claramente nerviosa y Levante mi vista para ver la ventana de la oficina de mi papa. Él estaba claramente frustrado también.

-P-Pueden pasar!- dijo ella, el más bajo le guiño el ojo a la secretaria y esta empezó a mirar el suelo para esconder su cara.

 **Sam P.O.V**

Entramos ambos a la oficina y vimos como el Sheriff se puso de pie, arreglo un poco su uniforme y nos pasó la mano.

-Agentes- dijo el, con nervios en los ojos, ambos respondimos su saludo- Sheriff Stilinski- dijo, ambos nos presentamos como el agente Smith y Dean como el agente Young y tomamos asiento- Que les trae a este pequeño pueblo?- dijo. Definitivamente se encontraba nervioso.

-Un niño que vuelve de la muerte- dijo Dean, sonriendo con ironía, con claros intentos de incomodar al Sheriff-Nada más que eso- aclare mi garganta y le advertí que dejara al pobre hombre en paz, por lo menos hasta que explique la situación.

-Eso es de importancia para el F.B.I?- dijo el, frunciendo el ceño.

-No dejamos nada pasar- dijo Dean, con la misma sonrisa de antes, el Sheriff levanto las cejas sorprendido.

-Estoy seguro de eso, es solo que acostumbro a tener a otro agente del F.B.I por aquí- dijo el, acomodando sus papeles. Dean y yo automáticamente nos removimos en nuestros asientos.

-Que nos puede decir del caso de Josh Díaz, Sheriff Stilinski?- dije yo, el Sheriff suspiro y nos miró a ambos.

-Fue un error, el niño estaba vivo- dijo el, "Mentira". Se veía en su cara que estaba en una situación claramente incomoda. Dean rio sonoramente.

-Un error? De la policía Y del hospital?- dijo sarcástico, para luego poner su típico semblante amenazador.- El cuerpo de ese niño estaba en la morgue, según sus registros y fue "robado", y tiene el descaro de decirnos que fue un error? Se le debería quitar el puesto de Sheriff y despedir a algunas cuantas personas del hospital, no cree?

El Sheriff se empezó a remover incomodo, sin saber que decir.

-No tenemos aún una explicación clara, hablamos con el niño, y este asegura que se escapó unos cuantos días de su casa, y dice que seguramente que el cadáver era otra persona.

-O sea que podría haber un ladrón de cadáveres suelto? Si es que el niño dice la verdad, claro.- dije yo

-No es el primer cuerpo robado- dijo el, Dean y yo nos acomodamos nuevamente- Aun no sabemos quién lo hace, las cámaras no captan nada, no hay testigos, y si los hay, nadie ve a ninguna persona.

-Algún parentesco con los cuerpos desaparecidos?- volví a decir, el Sheriff me miro con cuidado.

-Solo que todos eran adolescentes y todos iban a la escuela- dijo el, obviamente nos estaba ocultando algo, y me pude dar cuenta de que Dean también vio esto.

-Bien Sheriff, arreglaremos el "error" que cometió- dijo Dean, el Sheriff lo miro incomodo mientras todos nos levantábamos- Cualquier cosa, no se olvide de avisar, ok?

El Sheriff asiento y nos pasó a ambos la mano, y salimos. Íbamos caminando por los pasillos, camino a la recepción.

-Que dices?- pregunte yo.

-Está claro que el Sheriff oculta algo- dijo el, al mismo tiempo que llegábamos a la recepción.

Vi como un grupo de adolescentes estaban sentados en lo que sería la sala de esperas, dos chicos y una chica. "Se escaparon de la escuela, acaso?". Uno de los chicos, el castaño, nos miraba con claros deseos de asesinarnos, Dean y yo nos miramos confundidos y les sonreímos incómodamente.

-Que rayos?- susurre yo.

-Adolescentes, Sam, adolescentes. -dijo Dean, mientras caminábamos hacia el impala.

 **Scott P.O.V**

Los tres miramos a los dos agentes salir del departamento. Esto se ponía aún peor.

Uno de ellos había amenazado al padre de Stiles, y lo había dejado bien en claro.

La verdad es que el Sheriff tendría que haber pensado en una mejor excusa, no pudo haber dicho que se había tratado de un "error".

Y para colmo de todos también amenazo a despedir a personal del hospital, y si eso fuera así, mi mama sería la primera en la lista ya que siempre está en la morgue.

-En serio dijeron eso?- dijo Stiles, girándose a vernos, claramente molesto. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

-Algo me dice que nos traerán problemas- dije yo, lo cual era cierto. Cuando mi papá vino a la cuidad a investigar los asesinatos el Sheriff casi se queda sin empleo, y mis padres casi mueren. Ahora que son dos agentes, y claramente sospechan de toda esta situación, estábamos en problemas.

-No parecen agentes-añadió Malia, frunciendo el ceño y mirando por donde desaparecieron ambos- son muy jóvenes- dijo, mientras ambos la mirábamos- y guapos- dijo elevando ambas cejas, Stiles frunció notoriamente el ceño y bufo.

-Tienes razón son muy jóvenes- dije yo, los tres nos volvimos a mirar, cómplices- Los seguimos? Tal vez vayan a la casa de Josh y podamos conseguir algo- todos nos levantamos y fuimos rápidamente hacia el auto de mama. Cruzando un poco los límites de velocidad capte su olor proveniente de un impala negro.

Los seguimos durante unos minutos, hasta que entraron a un motel "Night Inn" para ser exactos.

-Agentes del F.B.I durmiendo en moteles baratos?- dijo Stiles, sospechando.

Ambos entraron a la habitación 59, y acerque el auto lo más que pude para poder escuchar su conversación.

-Ustedes.. Creen que sean, ya saben, pareja?- dijo Stiles

Empecé a escuchar, y Malia hizo lo mismo.

-Que tienen en común todos estos desaparecidos?- dijo uno de ellos, si no me equivocaba, era el más bajo.

-Pues revise todos sus expedientes, y todos tuvieron una transfusión, es decir, poseen dos ADN- dijo el otro, mi pelo se erizo y me quede pálido, es el primer día que están aquí y ya descubrieron eso?

-Incluido nuestro chico zombie?- dijo el otro, refiriéndose a Josh

-Sí, el también posee dos ADN.- respondió- pero hay otra relación- añadió, eleve mis cejas asombrado, cuál es la otra relación que no pudimos haber visto?- Todos los cuerpos desaparecidos han sido encargados a Melissa McCall, incluido el de Josh- mi sangre se helo, Malia se tensó ante esto también.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno, Melissa es una médica de guardia y se encarga de otras cosas, pero no es una forense. Ella fue la única que vio a los cuerpos, nadie más.

-Así que parece que tenemos a una ladrona de cuerpos, que aparentemente los hace revivir después- dijo el otro- mañana tendremos una pequeña charla con esta Melissa- añadió, abrí mi ventanilla para poder oír mejor- Ya buscaste algo relacionado con doble ADN y resucitar?

-Ehm, aquí- dijo el, mientras escuchaba las teclas de un computador sonar- Quimeras- leyó- son criaturas con partes incongruentes, es decir, distintos ADN de diferentes especies. en la mitología griega, Quimera era un monstruo híbrido, hija de Tifón y de Equidna, que vagaba por las regiones de Asia Menor aterrorizando a las poblaciones y engullendo animales, y hasta rebaños enteros. -dijo terminando de leer- Aunque no dice nada de resucitar.

Todo mi cuerpo se helo, escuche a Malia decir "mierda". No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Qué? Qué pasó? -dijo Stiles, preocupado. Trague duro antes de contestarle.

-Son cazadores- dije mirando a ambos, Stiles palideció.

Me dispuse a seguir escuchando su conversación a pesar de que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

-Bien, como lo matas? - dijo el más bajo

-No dice- respondió el otro

-Ya lo averiguaremos, voy a tomar un baño mientras - dijo él y lo sentí abrir la puerta del baño.

La habitación se quedó extrañamente silenciosa, Malia y yo tratábamos de captar algún sonido pero no escuchábamos ninguno.

No escuche nada hasta escuchar el gatillo de una pistola.

A dos centímetros de mi sien.

-Quien mierda son y porque mierda nos siguieron.- exigió el rubio, apuntándome con la pistola.

Stiles y Malia estaban atónitos, pálidos, sin saber qué hacer. - No voy a preguntar dos veces niño.

-N-nosotros- tartamudee, me di cuenta que el más alto ahora estaba en la ventana de Stiles, apuntándolo.

En menos de medio segundo quito una navaja pequeña de plata rasgándome considerablemente el brazo, que por alguna extraña razón empezó a quemarme como si fuera fuego.

-Sam- dijo simplemente, luego sentí un fuerte golpe, y luego todo negro.

 **Stiles P.O.V**

Me fui despertando poco a poco, me dolía la cabeza, trate de tocármela pero al instante sentí que estaba inmovilizado.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente y me di cuenta que estaba en una silla, atado con cadenas de hierro, así como Scott y Malia también lo estaban, ya despiertos.

-Genial, el último de la manada despierta- dijo sonriendo sarcástico el rubio.

-Quienes son- exigió Scott, tratando de zafarse.

-Nosotros hacemos las preguntas- dijo el alto.

-Porque, si no son agentes del F.B.I?- dije tratando de provocarlo, ambos dirigieron su vista a mí.

-Créeme niño, desearías que lo fuéramos- volvió a decir el rubio- Así que, hombres lobo, no? - dijo sonriendo, para luego mirarme- Excepto tú que pareces ser humano- añadió, fue ahí cuando vi un corte en mi hombro, fije mi vista en Malia, y ella también tenía uno, solamente que parecía como quemada.

-Y ustedes cazadores- dijo Scott, con el ceño fruncido

-Ustedes son los responsables de la desaparición de cuerpos? - preguntó el alto.

-No- respondió Scott.

-No te creo, hijo de Melissa McCall- dijo el rubio mostrando su billetera, con su cédula de identidad.-La que casualmente fue la única en ver los cuerpos.

-No metas a mi mama en esto- respondió Scott

-Si no son ustedes entonces quién?- dijo el alto

-No necesitan saberlo, nos estamos encargando de ello- añadí yo

-Si como no, un grupito de adolescentes babosos encargarse de algo así- río el rubio.

-Dean-advirtió el otro- No saldrán de aquí hasta decirnos- dijo dirigiendo su vista a nosotros

-No lo haremos- dijo Malia, claramente molesta, y mostrando sus dientes.

-Genial- dijo "Dean"- que bueno entonces que tenemos formas de hacerles hablar- dijo, y luego reveló una bolsa llena de navajas cuchillos y demás armas, acaso iba a torturarnos?

Malia empezó a removerse entre las cadenas, tratando de zafarse.

Scott empezó a gruñir y mostrar los dientes.

Dean le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y se acercó a él con una navaja.

-Creo que será mejor que empieces- dijo a unos diez centímetros de su cara.

-No- dijo Scott, gruñendo. Dean le dedicó otra sonrisa, levantó la navaja y la pasó lentamente por su mejilla.

Scott grito desgarradoramente, la navaja parecía quemarle, empecé a asustarme y a tratar de salir. Malia, sin poder evitarlo se transformó, y empezó a gruñir a Dean.

Dean y el otro dirigieron su vista a ella, ambos mirándola curiosos.

-No te parece que tiene algo diferente a los hombres lobo, Sam?-dijo y fue acercándose a ella.

-Parece como.. De otra especie?- añadió "Sam".

-Tú tienes ganas de hablar, niña?- dijo Dean, Malia trató de morderlo, y al tratar, Dean la agarro de la cara, y acerco su navaja y fue cortando lentamente su mejilla.

Malia gritaba de dolor.

-BASTA- grite yo, Dean paro y fue y se sentó al borde de la cama, limpiando la navaja con su jean.

-No podemos dejarlos salir- dijo Sam, que se notaba un poco más afligido por la tortura que Dean- si no hablan no tendremos más remedio que matarlos-continuó.

Qué.

-Está bien- dijo Scott, agitado y aún adolorido por el corte. -Solo no nos hagan daño- añadió, ambos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre sí.

-Antes que nada- dijo Dean- nos vas a llevar con el resto de tu manada para que veamos a todos- dijo amenazando, apuntándole con la navaja- Luego nos vas a llevar con tu mama.

-Te dije q-trato de decir Scott.

-No me importa lo que hayas dicho, aquí se hace lo que nosotros decimos- Prepara las cosas, Sam.

-Ya están- dijo Sam con un bolso en mano.

-Bien, tú acompáñales en su auto y yo les sigo- dijo- No pienso dejar que unos lobos adolescentes suban a mi bebe- dijo, y con esto fue directo a su impala.

Sam nos quitó rápidamente las cadenas, devolvió nuestras cosas y nos dirigió a la salida.

Scott subió al volante algo tembloroso, Sam en el asiento del acompañante con una navaja en mano y yo y Malia atrás.

-Si yo fuera ustedes, no trataría de hacerle nada a Sam- dijo Dean que apareció en una de las ventanas y luego volvió a su auto.

El camino fue silencioso, Scott iba manejando un poco tembloroso y frenaba algo de golpe por los nervios.

Al llegar, todos bajamos y vimos como el auto de Dean se estacionaba.

-Bien, nos van a invitar a pasar o qué?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Scott se apresuró a tomar las llaves y abrió la puerta, nosotros entramos primero y ellos después.

Al entrar, vimos como las miradas de Liam, Lydia y Mason, que aparentemente vino acompañar, miraban curiosas a ambos sujetos.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir alguna palabra, Dean se hizo sentir.

-Todos sentados allí ahora-dijo, señalando la mesa del comedor.

Malia y yo fuimos enseguida, y los otros tres fruncieron el ceño, totalmente confundidos y algo ofendidos. Scott con una seña les dio a entender de que hicieran lo que se les pida.

Al final todos terminamos sentados, todos confusos y algo temerosos.

Ellos se sentaron último, uno al lado del otro.

-Bien, vamos a jugar un juego- dijo Dean y posó sobre la mesa una navaja, mucho más grande que la anterior, y una pistola plateada.

Lydia se tapó las manos con la boca y empezó a lagrimear un poco, Liam empezó a ponerse nervioso y gruñir, Mason quedó estático en el lugar- Estas son las reglas- dijo sonriente - Sammy y yo haremos preguntas y ustedes las van a responder, no importa quién. Si una pregunta no se responde- dijo y apuntó la navaja- haremos que las respondan por turnos. Y si alguien trata de atacarnos o huir- dijo y apuntó la pistola- Este será el último juego que va a jugar, está claro?- dijo y nos miró a todos seriamente. Todos asentimos- Bien, Sammy, tú empiezas.

-Ehm, bien, si ustedes dicen que no están haciendo esto, quien lo hace?

-Los Dread Doctors- dijo Malia inmediatamente.

-Los que? -preguntó Dean.

-No sabemos que son, ni de dónde salieron- dije yo, tragando duro- solo sabemos que experimentan y crean seres sobrenaturales- dije, Sam puso una cara confusa y Dean elevó las cejas- Los quimera

-Ok..-dijo Sam, no convencido- y cómo?

-No lo sabemos, les inyectan un líquido plateado, parece mercurio- dijo Lydia.

-Estos "quimera", tienen que tener una transfusión, o sea dos ADN, verdad?- volvió a decir Sam

-Sí, ya convirtieron a todos los que tienen alguna transfusión-volví a decir

-Y dónde están?- dijo Dean

-Todos fueron fracasos- dijo Liam, claramente afectado

-Cómo?-preguntó Dean, frunciendo el ceño

-Sabemos que están experimentando con varias partes de diferentes seres sobrenaturales, pero hasta ahora ninguno logra sobrevivir- dijo Scott, mirándolos fijamente- Es decir, cuando a uno de loa quimera se le escapa el líquido plateado, los Dread Doctors aparecen y lo matan, diciendo que son fracasos.

-Entonces, Josh fue un fracaso?- preguntó Sam, y todos asentimos- Entonces porque resucitó?

-Porque acompañado de los Dread Doctors, vino Theo Raeken. -dije yo, e inconscientemente mire a Scott con veneno en los ojos.

-Theo revivió a 4 de ellos con un líquido verde- añadió Lydia, mirando el centro de la mesa.

-Que líquido verde?- volvió a preguntar Sam

-No lo sabemos- volvió a responder Lydia.

-Y referente a los cuerpos robados?- preguntó Dean, con el ceño fruncido.

Todos nos quedamos estáticos

Pasaron como 15 segundos y nadie dijo nada

-Tengo que volver a repetir la pregunta?- dijo Dean, con su sonrisa sarcástica.

-No lo sabemos- dije, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

-Creo que empezaremos a jugar por turnos- dijo Dean, tomando la navaja en su mano, los sollozos de Lydia se empezaron a escuchar- Empezaremos por ti- dijo señalando la navaja a Liam- debo repetirte la pregunta?- Liam quedó estático, sin responder- Bien- dijo y posó la navaja directamente en su cuello.

-NO!- gritó Scott. Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el- Sabemos quién los lleva..

-Scott!- trato de callarlo Lydia, obviamente para que no se enteren de Parrish.

-Es el oficial Parrish, es un hellhound, aunque los roba inconscientemente- termino Scott

-Un qué?- dijo Dean, mirándolo incrédulo

-Escuchen, -empecé- tal vez no sepan mucho sobre los hellhounds, de echo nosotros nos acabamos de enterar, pero es el que lleva los cuerpos y..- no pude terminar, porque ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas, Dean estaba por tirarse al suelo de la risa y Sam trataba de esconder su risa con la mano. Fruncí el ceño ofendido- Que?!

-Un hellhound? Que roba "cuerpos"? Un hellhound que ustedes conocen? Que es oficial de policía?- dijo Dean, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa- lamento decirles que, "tal vez no sepan mucho sobre los hellhounds"- dijo, imitando mi voz. Gruñí ante esto.- pero para que se eduquen un poco: Los hellhounds son criaturas que se llevan las almas, no cuerpos. Y ciertamente no de seres sobrenaturales. Y tampoco son humanos. Son invisibles a los ojos, y literalmente son pitbulls enormes. -dijo, todos nos quedamos confundidos. Si Parrish no es un hellhound, entonces qué?- Tal vez deberían de dejar esto a los que realmente saben.

-Entonces que es?- dijo Lydia

-No podremos saber con lo que se hayan encontrado sin verlo antes. Pero es seguro que no es un hellhound.- dijo Sam.

-Bueno, creo que lo último que queda preguntar es que son. Quiero nombres también.- dijo Dean, colocando un pie sobre la silla y reposándose sobre la misma- Y estoy más interesado en ti, princesa- dijo sonriendo y apuntando con el dedo a Malia.

Apreté los puños fuertemente, y gruñí por lo bajo al ver el fuerte sonrojo de ella.

-Uh.. Mujer coyote. Malia Tate.- dijo algo tímida, Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido y dirigió su vista a Sam, que se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-Bueno hay una primera vez para todo, no?- le dijo Dean a Sam

-Es la primera vez que nos encontramos con un hombre coyote.- respondió el, y dirigió su vista a Malia- Hay alguna diferencia entre hombres lobo y hombres coyote?

-Es más ágil y astuta- aseguró Scott. Sam solo asintió.

-Seguimos- dijo Dean y apuntó a Scott

-Hombre lobo?-dijo Scott, algo confundido porque ellos ya lo sabían.

-Rango- añadió Dean

-Alpha. Scott McCall.-respondió. Dean me señaló a mí esta vez.

-Humano. Stiles Stilinski-respondí, tratando de mirarle de la peor manera posible. Al parecer no se dio cuenta y apuntó a Liam

-Hombre lobo, beta. Liam Dunbar-respondió el, intranquilo. Seguro se estaría preguntando quienes rayos eran estos tipos.

Dean apuntó a Lydia.

-Banshee. Lydia Martin. Respondió, y el apuntó a Mason.

-Humano. Mason Hewitt.-dijo el, muerto de miedo.

-Hmm... Extraña manada.-dijo, acomodándose en su posición- Falta alguien aquí?

-Kira-dijo Scott inmediatamente- Kitsune

-Ok, lo único nuevo es la princesa-dijo Dean. Creo que si volvía a llamar a Malia de esa manera mi cabeza explotaría.-Bien, tienen dos opciones-dijo dirigiéndose a todos.-Opción 1: Pueden comportarse como buenos niños, dejarnos esto a nosotros y solo avisarnos en caso de que algo suceda. Opción dos: Pueden meterse en nuestro camino, hacer algo estupido o herir a alguien y los mataremos-dijo con una sonrisa- Eso va para los sobrenaturales, a los humanos los meteremos en la carcel.- aclaró- Que deciden?

-Podemos ayudarlos- dijo Scott- Lo que más queremos es que esto termine, y mientras más seamos mejor-explicó- tenemos fuerza, podemos olfatear y trabajar en equipo-termino, ambos lo miraron curioso.

Se miraron entre sí.

-Puede que sea una buena idea-dijo Sam.

-Pero si es que nos enteramos que alguno de ustedes llega a herir a alguien o asesinar a alguien, o si es que ya lo hizo- sentí la mirada de Scott sobre mí.- Lo mataremos. Sin dudar.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de empezar-dijo Sam, sacando su computador.

En que mierda nos metimos.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **MUY IMPORTANTE! ACLARACIONES:**

 **Personajes principales: Dean W., Malia T., Stiles S., Scott McC., Sam W…**

 **Shippings: Stalia, Dalia (Dean/Malia), Scira, Marrish, Layden…**

 **-Luego de la temporada 5ª de Teen Wolf** _ **: Pueden haber ligeros cambios en este Fanfiction con respecto a la serie.**_

 **-Sin temporada especifica en Supernatural. Dean aún no posee la marca.**

 **-Fanfiction inspirado en el video "I'll Be Good" de JessicaDMR en Youtube.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Este es el primer crossover de Supernatural/TeenWolf que marca como personaje a Malia Tate! Espero sus opiniones!**

 **Atenta a cualquier duda.**

 **REVIEWS=CAPITULOS**

 **Sil-bD9.**


End file.
